


UNTOUCHABLE BLOOD

by Cinnamonbites



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbites/pseuds/Cinnamonbites
Summary: A sunshine and a chic Vampire.Choi Youngjae live alone after his parent dies when he's 10 years old.  Traumatized by what he seeing during his parent die, he unconciously delete his memory about it. The only thing he remember was his parent bloody bodies. He only have one best friend. Park Jinyoung. Three years old older than him. Also an orphan like him. His parents also died in accident a week after Youngjae's. Being the oldest, he always taking care about Youngjae.Im Jaebum come back to Korea after 5 years for just one reason. He need to find a person that have a blood that can help him. A poisonous blood that can kill a vampire like him. Yes. He is a vampire. During the days he work as a CEO of modelling company. At night, he went through a city to find a bad vampire that harm humans.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunlight that creep through window's curtain touch his face making him whimper a little bit before opening his eyes. Yawning while grabbing his handphone, Choi Youngjae get up from his bed. It's already 8.00 am. He has class later at 9.30am. 

"Wooff..."

A small voice coming under his bed. He look at it.

 

"Coco yah... Good morning..."he greet it with a sleepy voice. A small fluffy dog jump into his lap and start licking his face. Youngjae pick him up and put it on the floor. He stand up and went to the bathroom for wash up. 

 

It's been 10 years now since his parent dies. And he already used to living alone. Now, he's a third-year university's student and will finish his study later. Living with him is his dog,Coco. Given by his friend, Jinyoung to accompany him. On his study table, there's a picture of his parent. Jinyoung gave it to him since he didn't remember about them. Yes. He didn't remember. He didn't remember what their name is. What their voice sounds. Jinyoung say that after the accident that happen to him and his parent 10 years ago, he's totally erased his memories about them. Unconciously. After that, he stay with Jinyoung's grandfather until high school. Now he stays alone in the rooftop room not far from his university. Jinyoung against it at first because he worry about him but Youngjae manage to persuade him to let him stay there. 

 

 ߌ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"Youngjae!"

 

He turn to that voice. And smiled while waving his hand. He's now eating his lunch at the cafetaria.

 

"Hi, Taehyung!"

 

A cute looking guy was walking toward him and then sat next to him.

 

"Can i borrow your notebook? I missed this morning class and Jimin didn't want to give his notebook for me.."

 

Youngjae nodded before putting down his rice bowl. He pull his notebook and give it to him.

 

"Thats why i didn't see you earlier.."

 

Taehyung show his white teeth.

 

"I come home late last night. And Jimin didn't wake me up.. I think he's angry because i leave him alone last night.."

 

"I'm not angry..!" 

 

Speaking of Jimin, there he is standing behind them suddenly and make them jump on their seat. 

 

"Hi, Jimin ah.." Taehyung smile and hold his hand. Youngjae smile sheepishly. He knows Taehyung afraid of Jimin.

 

"Do you have your lunch yet?" Taehyung asked. 

 

Silent.

 

"Okay. Let's go.. I didn't eat mine yet too. Bye Youngjae..thanks for this.." Taehyung walk away while waving his notebook and pulling Jimin with him. Youngjae just watch that couple walk away and notice Jimin's glare toward him. 

 

He met Taehyung and Jimin on the first day during his registeration. He became friend with them on their second year. Not with them actually. He's more close to Taehyung than Jimin. And after that he know that Taehyung and Jimin are friends since baby. They were so close that people actually thinks they were a twins. Taehyung have this bubbly and cheerful personality and Jimin is more introvert. He only talk to Taehyung. They were so close that Jimin didn't have to talk for Taehyung to know what's in his mind. Its like Taehyung can read Jimin's mind. He want to be more friendly with them but its seems like Jimin didn't like him. He rarely ralk to Youngjae like Taehyung did. 

 

 ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

 

Youngjae walk toward the cafe and slowly push the door. 

 

"Welcom...ehh.. Hi, Youngjae.." 

 

Youngjae smile when he hear that voice. 

 

"Jinyoung hyung...."

 

A handsome-nerd looking man walk toward him and gave him a hug. Youngjae hug him back.

 

"Why you didn't tell me you're coming,hyung?" asked Youngjae. Jinyoung look at him and smile.

 

"Well...actually i go to your place earlier but i forgot that you have a class.. I arrive this morning and still didn't get my rest yet.." Jinyoung sighed while pulling Youngjae towards an empty chair. He ask him to wait and he will make some drink for him. Youngjae just smile.

 

Its been a month since he last saw Jinyoung. This cafe is his 7th cafe and he also have a restaurant at Jeju island. Thats why he always busy and didn't get to meet him often. He always move around the country and didn't stay in one place. Last month he went to the New York for opening his new restaurant and now he coming back.

 

"How you know i'm here?" Jinyoung asked while giving him his fresh apple juice. Youngjae take it and sip it using a straw. 

 

"Taehyung told me.."

 

After their lunch earlier, Taehyung come to his desk and told him that Jinyoung is here. Taehyung work part time in that cafe so he always communicate with the other workers.

 

Jinyoung nodded.

 

"How long you gonna staying this time?" Youngjae asked.

 

"Hmmmm.. This time longer.. Because i've got some works to do.."

 

"Work..? What work?"

 

"Its....a secret.." Jinyoung laugh after seeing Youngjae annoying face. Youngjae notice that Jinyoung's bandaged finger.

 

"What's happened?" he asked while holding Jinyoung's finger. Jinyoung smile and pull his hand.

 

"Nothing..just a small wound..."

 

Youngjae stare at him before sip his juice again.

 

 ߌ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

A young blonde man pull his eyes cover and open his eyes slowly. Its like he's been sleeping for years. He looks around him and his stare fall toward two guy snuggling each other under a blanket.

"We've arrived."

 

A voice makes him turn his face toward his other side. A black haired with a piercings on his ears were looking outside of the airplane's window.

 

"Its been a long time..." he smirked.

 

 ߌ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

 

Youngjae stare at his phone while listening to the songs. He's walking toward his house. Not far from it, Youngjae saw a huge moving van infront of his house. He saw his house owner and go to her.

 

"There's a new tenant?" he asked. The owner look at him.

 

"Ahh..No..its our new neighbour..that big house over there... The owner has come back from oversea and will stay in there.."

 

Youngjae look at the house infront of him. There's a big house infront of the house he's staying. It was huge like a mansion.  He always wonder who staying in that house and now he will got to know the owner. Suddenly there's a car stopped not far from them. 

"Ahh..Youngjae.. Jinyoung asked me to give to you something..i've put it infront of your door.." 

Youngjae bow and say thank you before the owner enter her house. Youngjae look at the house infront of him again. He saw there's a man come out from the car and walk toward the moving van. Youngjae couldn't help other than feel amazed while seeing that man. His black hair move with each movement he makes. The white long sleeve shirt look perfect on his body and that fitted black jeans. He looks amazing. Youngjae didn't realize he was staring until that man stop infront of him and look at him. His eyes met him. 

'Youngjae...'

He feels his breath being sucked up from his body. 

"Who are you?"

-to be continue-


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Youngjae snapped. He blink his eyes couple times. The handsome black haired guy now is staring at him with a frowned looks. 

"Err... No... I.."

"Hey, jaebum..chill..." a sudden voice comes from their side. A blonde guy with a two young man walking toward them. Youngjae stare at him who now wrap his arm on Jaebum shoulder.

"Hi..we are your new neighbour..nice to meet you.." Mark show his hand for shake. Youngjae take it while bow.

"Hi..nice to meet you too.."

"Nice my ass..." Jaebum push Mark's hand and walk away. Mark just shook his head.

"Don't mind him.. He's always like that when he's tired..by the way.. My name is Mark..thats Bambam and Yugyeom." Mark introduce himself and the other two guy who looks sleepy. 

"Err.....i'm Youngjae..."

"You're cute...come play in our house later, okay.. I'll make a delicious food for you" He caress Youngjae's hair before walk into their house followed by Bambam and Yugyeom. Youngjae turn around and walk into his house. He climbed the stairs to his room but stopped in the middle. He put his hand on his chest. 

 

'Why...my heart beating fast..and what with that voice on my mind...'

 

 ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

 

"Yeahh... I just finish eating my dinner... By the way, thanks for the kimchi..it's delicious.." Youngjae glanced at the middle size container fill with kimchi in the dinner table. Jinyoung give to his house owner and she put it infront of his door that afternoon. He walk toward the sink and put the bowls inside the sink.

 

"There's a new neighbour infront of our house, you know...and they were so handsome..extremely handsome.."

 

Silent. And then he laughed while laying on his bed.

 

"Hyung....you're also handsome.. But they were extra handsome..hmmm..hahahaaaa...okay...i'll meet you tomorrow okay.. Good night,hyung..."

 

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

 

Mark walk toward Jaebum's room. He saw the door is opened. 

 

Knock! Knock!

 

Jaebum look up and saw Mark standing at the door. He walk into the room.

 

"Trouble sleeping?" Mark asked. Jaebum nodded silently while continue typing on his laptop. Mark sat infront of him. He look around the room. Jaebum's room is the biggest one in that house but its feels empty. He know Jaebum didn't like to put unnecessary things in his room. Its different with his room. While in Jaebum room only have his huge bed, his closet and his work table, Mark's room have more things in it.

 

"How's Bambam and Yugyeom?" Jaebum suddenly asked. Mark look at him.

 

"They're already sleeping..Tomorrow i'll bring them to their new collage..you don't want to come?"

"I've got a work to do..."

"Hmmmm.." Mark nodded. "That guy earlier is cute.."

Jaebum stop typing. Mark saw his eyebrow moves.

"Can i invite him here later..? Just for our little house warming party.. ?"

Continue typing. Jaebum eyes still glued to the laptop's screen.

"You never asked for my permission before.." " so i consider that as yes..." Mark cut his word before he finish talking. Jaebum just frowned. Mark smile. He know Jaebum well eventhough they only know each other for 5 years. Jaebum doesn't want to be friend with other people and always act cold. Its makes people afraid to know him. Only him, Bambam and Yugyeom can stay as his friends.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"Thanks... I'll treat you lunch later.." Taehyung give the notebook to Youngjae. Youngjae smiles while take it. Jimin next to him just stare at Youngjae.

"No need.. "

"Or you want to borrow my new game?i've got a new one and it's awesome..i'll bring to you later, okay.."

"Really?call!!" hearing about a game makes his face brighter. He's getting bored with a game that he has and he need a new one. 

"Youngjae..!" a voice calling him from behind. Youngjae turn around and saw Mark walk toward him with a warm smile. Youngjae smile and bow his head.

"What are you doing here?" Youngjae asked when Mark stand infront of him.

"Bambam and Yugyeom will study here after this..i come for their registration..they were..?" Mark look at Taehyung and Jimin. 

"Ahh..they were my friends.. Taehyung and Jimin.. Guys..this is Mark..my...umm..new neighbour.."

Mark laugh at Youngjae introduction. He look at both of them. Youngjae notice Jimin's staring weirdly toward Mark before he pull Taehyung's hand slowly. Taehyung look at him first before look at Youngjae.

"Sorry.. We've got to go..see you next time, Youngjae.." Taehyung wave his hand before walk away. Youngjae notice Jimin's sharp glance toward Mark while Mark just looking at them with his warm smile.

"So.. Are you free now? " Mark asked. Youngjae nodded.

"I'm going to the cafe..you want to join me? "

"Sure.. Bambam and Yugyeom will finish in 30 minutes but i'll go with you.."

Youngjae walk with Mark toward Jinyoung's cafe not far from his university.

"It's cute cafe..." Mark said when they entering the cafe. He saw an handsome guy standing at the counter. That guy look at them and smile. 

"Youngjae..." Jinyoung greet Youngjae with smile and saw a foreigner stand next to him. Youngjae saw his curious look.

"Hyung..this is my new neighbour i told you last night..Mark.. Mark..this is Jinyoung.."

"Hi..." Mark put up his hand. Jinyoung take it. 

"You can speak korean?" Jinyoung asked. Mark laughed.

"Yes... I learn korean before.." Mark let go Jinyoung's warm hand while his eyes still fix at his face. Jinyoung smile.

"Hyung...i want iced chocolate.. Mark?" Youngjae look at Mark.

"Iced americano.."

After ordering their drink, they went to sit at the empty seat next to glass wall. They were having a little chat when Jinyoung put down their drinks.

"Model? Whoaaa.. No wonder you're so handsome.." Youngjae take his iced chocolate. Jinyoung sat next to him.

"What model?" he asked. Youngjae look at him.

"Mark is a famous super model..thats why he's so handsome,hyung..."

Mark laughed." no.. I'm not famous Youngjae ah... I'm just a ordinary model.."

"No wonder i've seen your face before.. But since your hair color is different i didn't recognize.." Jinyoung says. He looks at Youngjae. Mark just smile shyly.

"So..you will work in Korea after this?"

"Yeahh..its like that i guess.."

"So..we'll see you often after this..." Youngjae hold Mark's hand while smile widely. Mark nodded his head. He glance toward a smiling Jinyoung.

'It's look like...i've made a new friends..'

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"Kim Yugyeom! Stop there!" 

Mark look up from his cutting board. He's holding a knife and was ready to cut some meat before Yugyeom appear not far from kitchen. Bambam was walking toward him with his pink bolster.

"I told you i will buy you a new one.. Stop bugging me!" Yugyeom look at Bambam while frowning.

"You know i love that shirt..why you wear it without asking from me first!"

"Because you weren't at home and i didn't realize that was yours! I'm in hurry at that time!"

"And you make a hole on it!" 

"Hey, kids!!" Mark shouted making both of them look at him. It's not a unusual sight of having a fight but when its got heated up Mark need to step in. He don't want Jaebum see them pulling a face with each other later.

"He start it first!" Yugyeom point at Bambam. Resulting a flying bolster on his head. 

"Bambam!" Mark warn with a sharp voice. Bambam who still frowning walk away and climb a stair toward his room. Mark look at Yugyeom.

"You know its your fault right?"

"But..."

"Do you apologize to him?"

Yugyeom silent. He pout his lips. Mark sigh.

"Bambam always apologize when he did something bad to you right? Eventhough you didn't meant to tear  his shirt but you should apologize to him. You know he's not mad because of that shirt.. But because of your attitude.."

Yugyeom look at him. Mark now standing with his hand on his waist. He gulped. He know how scary Mark is when he's mad.

"Go and make up with him..or i'll tell Jaebum.."

Hearing Jaebum's name makes Yugyeom flinched. He pick up the pink bolster before running climbing the stair.

Mark sighed. Sometimes he feels like he's having two naughty sons. 10 minutes later, he smile when he hear Bambam noisy laugh.

 ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"Hmmmm... Hmmmmmm..."

Youngjae was humming to a songs that he hear on his headphone. It was 8pm and he's walking toward his home now. He just finish his discussion with his assignment group at the university. It was dark and the road lights seems out that night. Youngjae look around him. There's a few house before he reach his. Suddenly he feels something not right. He feel likd someone is following him. He turn around but didn't see anyone. Youngjae gulped. This is why he hates dark. Something bad always happen when he's in dark. Slowly he turn around and walk fast. His step getting faster when he hear a footstep behind him. Youngjae feels tears running down his cheeks. He almost saw his house but the footstep behind him also getting close to him. Youngjae hold his breath and close his eyes when suddenly he feels his body being pulled. 

"Hey...!"

Youngjae slowly open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Jaebum's red eyes. And his face was close to him.

"Are you crazy? Running toward a moving car..! You want to die?" his deep voice ringing into his ears. Youngjae let go of his breath that he's holding and realized that Jaebum now is hugging him close.

"There....some..one...following...me..." Youngjae says with tears on his fluffy cheeks. Jaebum looks around him and saw nothing. He look again at Youngjae and want to scold him again but seeing his crying face makes him soft. Although he's looks scared but his pink fluffy face and his pouty lips make him look super cute. Jaebum sighed.

'What are you thinking stupid Jaebum!' he scold his own mind instead.

"There's no one following you.. You can go home now.." He says while release him from his hugs. Youngjae look at him before bow his body.

"Thank you.." he turn around and enter his house. Leaving Jaebum who still staring.

Youngjae walk into his room and close the door slowly. He remove his thick jacket before throw his body into his bed. He stay in fetus position. His mind is in mess and his tears still spilling out.

'Youngjae...'

'What is this voice... Why it hurting me... Help me...someone..save me..'

 

 

-to be continued- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite character in this story is Taehyung and Jimin... 


	3. Chapter 3

Youngjae look around him. Tears spilling out from his eyes. He looks around him and only saw darkness. He want to shout but there's no voice out from his mouth. 

'Youngjae...'

A voice calling him from behind. He turn around. His eyes widened. There's two bodies full with blood not far from him. He know who's that. His parent. His father and mother. He want to walk toward them but his knee weak and he falls. He shout silently and tears still pouring out. He saw his own hand. There's blood on it. 

'Youngjae....'

That voice again. He look up and saw a person standing next go his parent's bodies. He can't see his face but he saw his red eyes. He's walking slowly toward him. Youngjae try to run but he can't so he close his eyes tight and stop breathing. He can feel him being so close toward him.

"Youngjae!!"

He opened his eyes. 

"Breath, Youngjae!"

And he did. He choked on his own breath and quickly he sit up. Jinyoung rub his back and hug him. Youngjae panting hard trying to catch his breath.

"Stop doing this to me, Youngjae..." Jinyoung slowly whispered to his ears. Youngjae hug him back before slowly push his body.

"I'm sorry, hyung..."

"Why you didn't tell me about this? I thought it's already over.."

"I also didn't know it come back.." 

Jinyoung sighed while rubbing Youngjae back. That morning he has a bad feeling so he try to call Youngjae. After a numerous times, he didn't pick up, he come to his place and saw his door is unlocked. Coco is barking when he walk into his room and he saw Youngjae laying in fetus position and gasping for air. He know what that's meant. After his parent dies and he live with him, Youngjae keep having a bad dream about the accident. And it's not just a bad dream. He always stop breathing and almost dies when he's small. After getting older, he no longer having that dream and his memories about his parent also vanish just like that. He no longer remember about them. Thats one of the reason why he don't want Youngjae to live on his own.

"I saw them again, hyung..."

Jinyoung look at him. Youngjae smile at him.

"I didn't remember their face..but i remember their bloody bodies..its weird right?"

Jinyoung caress Youngjae's face while sighing.

"Stop thinking about it..okay.."

Youngjae nodded.

But i also saw him..that red eyed man...who is he...

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫ 

"He's having that dream again...this is his first time after 3 years.." Jinyoung standing near a wall while talking to his friend, Jackson on his phone.

"Can you bring me that red thread with the things i asked you before..i think i will need it later.."

He look up and saw Mark walking into the cafe. He smile when he saw that blonde man.

"Okay..say hi to Sinbi for me..bye.."

He cut his conversation and walk toward Mark. 

"Hi...what's up..?"

Mark look at him. "Hey...can i talk with you for a minute.."

"Yes you can.." Jinyoung put his arm on the counter and moves foward. 

"Err.. I have a photoshoot this evening..and one of my model partner can't make it..so i think..can you do it with me?"

"Photoshoot?" Jinyoung shooked. Mark nodded and hold his hand.

"Please.. You're my only hope.." he pleaded with his puupy eyes. Jinyoung want to reject him but seeing his cute face making him nodded slowly. But regret it later. Mark smile widely.

"Thanks! I will come pick you at 4pm okay.."

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

His eyes widened and mouth gaped.

"CEO of JJ modelling company.. That rude guy is a CEO?"

Youngjae stare at his laptop's screen. He's staying at his room today because of what happened morning earlier. Jinyoung forced him to take a rest and now he's looking at his laptop. Just now he want to search for Mark profile and then he saw this. Jaebum profile also came up when he search for Mark's company.

"No wonder they live in that big house.." Youngjae murmuring while rubbing Coco's sleeping body. There's nothing much in Jaebum profile and he look at Mark profile. 

"Mark is older than me..? I should call him hyung after this..he's also a designer? Whoaaa..daebakk!"

He search for their photoshoot picture and then saw Jaebum's shirtless photo. Youngjae stare at it for a while and pout his lips. 

" handsome but rude..hmmph!"

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Aahhhchooooo!!

Jaebum rub his nose. He stare at his computer's screen. He's been waiting for the information he asked his assistant to get it for him. Suddenly his phone ringing. He pick it up.

"Hello...how is it?"

He asked without looking who's calling.

"Sir..we've got his information and i just send it to you..but the other boy..we still didn't get it..i'm sorry.. I'll try to look for another information about him.."

Jaebum look at his computer and saw an email come in. 

"It's okay.. Just do your job properly and get that information as soon as possible.." and he cut the conversation. He wait for the email to loading and when it appear on screen, Jaebum's eyes widened. He stare at it for a minute.

"He is.."

"Sir! You can't come in..stop!" his secretary's voice snapped him from his own mind. He look at the door and saw his secretary pulling a man's arm. He sighed.

"Sunmi...it's okay.." he said. Sunmi look at him before bow and walk away. That man look at Jaebum and smile widely.

"You didn't tell me you were coming home..." he sat infront of him. Jaebum just stare at him.

"What do you want,Daehyun?"

Daehyun smirk. "Nothing..just visiting an old friend.. I guess after this i will see you more often, right?" he stand up and strecth his body.

"You should visit us, jaebum ah... Youngjae's been missing you.." 

Jaebum frowned. Seeing his knotted brow makes Daehyun laugh. He walk toward the door and turn.

"Old man say hi to you... He wish he can see you again...sooner.." he wave and walk away. Leaving a frowning Jaebum.

 ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Jinyoung look at Mark that been fixing his cloth. It's been 50 minutes and he still doing a photoshoot with Mark. He look around and then look at himself.

"Who will wear this weird cloth?" he murmuring but loud enough for Mark's ears.

"This weird cloth is my design.."

Jinyoung look at Mark and swallowed his lips. Mark look at him and smile. He unbutton a few button on his clothes.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Mark asked. Jinyoung shook his head.

"This is last cloth and then we finish..i will buy you dinner after this, okay?"

Jinyoung smile while nodding. They take a few more photo before decide to call it off. After saying thank you to his crew, Mark walk with Jinyoung to his changing room. They met Jaebum outside of the room. Jinyoung eyes widened when he saw Jaebum.

"Mark..i need to talk to you.."

"Can we talk later..at home.. I've got things to do.."

"Who is this?" Jaebum look at Jinyoung.

"My friend..i ask him to help me with today shooting.."

"Why you didn't tell me first? You know i didn't like you using outsider for our photoshoot.."

"Its my design and i can decide to use whoever i want.."

"You..." his word were cut when Jinyoung walk into the changing room and slammed the door.

"That rude brat..."

"You are the one who's rude.. I will talk with you at home later, Jaebum!" Mark scowl at him before open the door again and walk inside. 

 ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"Okay.. I'm sorry.. But still you also did me wrong.." Jaebum stare at Mark. He stand infront of him with crossed arm. Because of Jaebum, Jinyoung didn't want to go to dinner with him and insist to go home by himself.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mark asked. Although he still mad but he can't ignore Jaebum. Jaebum takes an envelope on his table and gave it to Mark. Mark reach for it and take out the paper inside. He read it and his eyes widened. 

"Is it real?"

Jaebum nodded. Mark laughed. He already forgot about Jinyoung.

"Is this luck or fate? We've been looking for him and he just standing infront of us already..so..what will you do now? Bring him here?" Mark asked. Jaebum take a paper in Mark's hand and stare at the picture.

"I don't know..."

i've found you, Choi Youngjae...

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

 

He standing near his window and look up into the dark sky. He hates it. He hate the darkness that surround him. Its remind him of his past. Thats why he sleep with an open light. Its makes him feels safe. 

Slowly he drift his eye gaze down and that moment he caught it. That eyes. That dark red eyes that staring at him. He stare back at the person who now standing at his balcony while hugging himself.  He never talk to him properly although they live next to each other. He, in the small room at the rooftop. And he, the dark red eye guy, live in the big mansion-like house. He moves closer to the window. 

' who are you?' he whispered. His eyes still glued at him. He smile to himself a moment later. Silly him. Asking a question eventhough he know that he can't hear it. Slowly he try to pull the window's sliding door.

'Youngjae..'

 

He froze. He can hear it. Someone saying his name. Suddenly there's a wind coming to his face and making him step a step back. His eyes wide open when he hear that voice again.

'I've found you...'

 

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin glance at Taehyung whose laughing infront of him. He was texting with Youngjae about their assignment. They were in the same group so Taehyung always contact him to discuss about it since Jimin didn't have a phone. Jimin pick up their dish bowl and bring it to the kitchen. He sighed while looking at the small window. Its early in the morning and they just finish their breakfast. Taehyung who saw Jimin blankly staring at nowhere call his name.

"Jimin..."

"Yess..."

"Are you okay ?"

Silent. "Yes...."

Taehyung smiled. "Youngjae will come to our house later... He want to send my paper and also borrow my game.."

Silent again.

"Is that okay ?"

"Why asking me? He's your friend..."

Taehyung smile widely while staring at Jimin's back. He is washing the dishes now. 

"No..he's our friend. Try to be close with him, jimin ah... And other people too. He's nice and cute.. You two match with each other.."

"Shut up, Tae.."

Taehyung moves from his seat and walk toward Jimin. He leaning against the wall behind him.

"Why you don't like Youngjae? You afraid he will take me away from you?"

He saw Jimin flinched when he asked that question. 

"Stop saying things you don't know, Tae... " Jimin say without turning around. 

"You don't know who is Youngjae. And i don't want you to be too close to him.. It's enough trouble he gave me 10 years ago and now i don't want to do it again.."

Silent. No respond from taehyung makes Jimin turn his body around. His eyes widened when he saw Taehyung sat on the floor, gasping for air while clasping on his chest.

"Taehyung!!!" Jimin jumped to him and hold his body. 

"Are you okay?? Is it hurt?? Oh my god!!" Jimin feels his body trembling hard. Taehyung look at him and smile weakly. His chest feels burning but he still can stand it. It wouldn't kill him. Jimin put both of his hand on Taehyung's chest but before he can do anything, Taehyung push his body away. Jimin look with surprised face.

"Tae..."

"Don't... I can fight this...don't do that again..please..." Taehyung say to Jimin with his pleading eyes. 

Jimin look at him and bite his lips. They stay like that for about 10 minutes before Taehyung's pain finally gone. His face looks pale and his lips dry. He look at Jimin. Slowly he took his hand and pull him toward his body. 

"Did i scare you? I'm sorry..." he hugged him. Jimin can feel his tears rolling down his cheeks. He hate it when Taehyung reject his help eventhough he knows only he can help him. 

"If you do that again I will kill you with my own hands..." Jimin say with one breath.

Taehyung smiles while hearing Jimin's word. He caress Jimin's hair when he feels his hand around his body. 

"Yeahh..i will let you kill me then..."

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Youngjae stare at the Iced coffee infront of him. He is in Jinyoung's cafe right now and waiting for Jinyoung. His worker tell him that Jinyoung is out for a moment and ask him to wait. Slowly he sigh. He still can't remember why this morning he wake up laying on the floor with Coco's barking next to him. Plus his window is open and his door is unlocked. Jinyoung will be in rage if he know about this. Youngjae scratch his not-itchy head.

"Hey..."

A voice making him look up. He in surprised when he saw who is standing infront of him.

"Hi..are you alone?" Jaebum asked. Youngjae nodded slowly. He sat infront of him without asking and put his strawberry shake o the table. Youngjae stare at him. He didn't realized when Jaebum entering that cafe. He must be so lost in his thought just now.

"I didn't introduce myself yet am i?I'm Jaebum.. Im Jaebum.."

"I'm Choi Youngjae.."

Jaebum stare at the man infront of him. He didn't notice it before but now he's sitting infront of him, he realized that Youngjae's face looks the same with his mother.He smile when their face appear on his mind.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior before this.. I'm not in the good mood.."

"It's okay.." Youngjae smile. He feels awkward sitting infront of Jaebum while he staring at him like that. He look at his outfit and feels amazed. He wear a white tshirt and the black leather jacket. It's simple but Jaebum himself makes the outfit looks stunning. And then he noticed that Jaebum's eyes is black. but it was dark red that night...

 

"So, can i be your friend?"

"Huhh? Err...okay.."

Jaebum smile. And its struck Youngjae again. He take his iced coffee and sip it quickly. What's wrong with me? He's a man, Choi Youngjae!! Ask your heart to stop beating so fast!!

Youngjae can feels his cheek burning. But then he saw Jinyoung come into the cafe and look at him. Youngjae waving his hand at him. Jinyoung walk toward him with his knitted brow.

"Jinyoung hyung..."

Jaebum turn and saw Jinyoung standing behind him. He stand up and look at him. Jaebum remember him before with Mark. 

"Hyung.. He is.."

"I know who he is..but what he's doing with you?"

"He just talk with me..hyung..err.. Jaebum hyung..this is Jinyoung hyung.."

Both of them stare at each other. Youngjae feels the tense aura surrounding them.

"I don't like you be friend with a rude people, Youngjae.." Jinyoung say while walking to his side and sat down. Jaebum's eyes twitched.

"I don't know you have a rude hyung, Youngjae ah.. But still i want to be friend with you.. I got to go now..see you again later, okay." Jaebum smile toward Youngjae before give a death glare toward Jinyoung. Youngjae just staring at him walking away. He look at Jinyoung and sit on his chair.

"Hyung...don't need to be rude to him.."

"He's the one who is rude brat..not me..." Jinyoung look at Youngjae. He knows Youngjae don't know about happened between him and Jaebum yesterday but still he don't like Jaebum being around Youngjae.

Youngjae sighed deeply. 

 ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"You're going out?"

Jaebum turn around and saw Mark leaning against the door looking at him. He put his black coat on his body.

"Yeah... "

"Looking for them?"

Jaebum silenced. Mark sighed. He know what Jaebum want to do and he didn't want to interfere. But sometimes he worried about him.

"Take care of yourself.. Don't get killed.." 

Jaebum smirked." They can't kill me.."

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

"It's okay for you to go home alone?" Taehyung asked. Youngae laugh and nodded. Youngjae came to their house just now. After chatting and playing some games, he decide to go home. It's already 7pm and Taehyung feels worried about him go home alone.

"It's okay.. It's not dark yet and i'll walk faster..thanks for this games..i'll give it back to you once i've finish playing it.." Youngjae tapped on his bag. Taehyung smile and wave his hand when Youngjae walk away. Suddenly Jimin hold his wrist.

"Tae..i've got to go for a moment.."

Taehyung look at him whose looking at Youngjae's direction. "Okay..."

Youngjae walking while looking at his phone. He texting Jinyoung and tell him that he's coming home. Jinyoung asked him to be carefull and text him again when he arrived. He smiled and when he put his phone on his pocket, he bumped into something hard and making him fall onto the ground.

"Auchhhh..." he winced and look at his palm. 

"Choi Youngjae.."

He look up when he hear his name. There's a pale looking guy in a black hoodie looking at him. 

"Who are you...?" Youngjae asked. He feels uncomfortable when that man looking at him.

"You need to come with me.." he said. 

"I don't know who you are and i don't want to follow you.." Youngjae feels his eyes blurry and his head dizzy. He saw that man strecth his hand to him. He want to shout but his head is spinning around.

"Stop it!"

He hear another voice from behind and feels a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the dizziness start to fade and he can see clearly. Jimin stand infront of him and facing that man. He glance at Youngjae.

"Close your eyes. Don't look at him.."

Youngjae did what Jimin told him. Jimin look at the man infront of him. He can see his frowning face.

"Don't disturb my job...you know it's wrong.."

"What job? You shouldn't disturb him.. He's not on your list yet.. Don't try to take him when it's not his time yet.." Jimin scowled at him. That man stare at him.

"Don't try to teach me a things that even you can't do properly!"

"Min Yoongi!!" Jimin shout.  Youngjae flinched when he hear his shouting. Yoongi can feel something surround him and he saw Jimin fisted hand. He sighed and put up both of his hand.

"okay..this time you win.. But i'll come back again..and remember..not everything you have you can protect, Park Jimin..." after saying that words, Yoongi dissappear like a smoke. Jimin exhale his breath that he hold just now. He turn around and squat infront of Youngjae.

 

"You're safe now.." he say it while holding his arm and help him to stand up. Youngae open his eyes and look at him.

"who is that? What he means by coming with him?" Youngjae asked. 

"He's.....not someone important.. But i've chased him away..he wouldn't come again.."

"What he wants from me?"

"I can't tell you..you wouldn't understand.. Just forget about it..you're save now.."

Youngjae silent. After Jimin asked him to close his eyes just now, his ears also feels blocked and he can't listen properly to what they talking about. He just hear Jimin's shouting.

"by the way.. Why do you help me? I thought you don't like me.."

Jimin look at Youngjae.

"but Taehyung like you...and i don't want to see him sad if you disappear.."

"what....?"

"stop talking and go home..it's dark already.." Jimin start to walk away. 

"Thank you, Jimin ah..!" Youngjae shout to him. He saw him waving his hand without looking at him. He smiled. That the first time he talk so much with Jimin and he feels happy about it.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

He saw someone's running into the building and he chase him. They arrived at the parking lot before that guy fall into his knees and looking at him.

Jaebum stare at that guy who is smiling with a blood on his mouth. He feels disgusted. Just now he saw that guy biting someone's neck in the corner of the building. It was dark place but he can see well.

"feels disgusted? Don't be..you're also like us..the old man will come to find you later..he know you want to kill him.." after saying that he laughed. Jaebum feels irritated with what he says and put up his hand to choke him. His sharp nail come out and before ge get to strange him, he hear someone shooting toward them. He push that guy away and the bullet passed into his body. In a moment, that guy's body vanish into thin air. Jaebum's eyes widened and he look at the shooter direction. He saw a man standing with a black mask and wearing a white hooded jacket. Jaebum know who is that. There's only one person who can kill  vampire quickly. The one that has the poison blood. Poison blood that can kill a vampire like him. Yes. He is a vampire.

"I've been looking for you.." Jaebum say toward him. He saw him walking toward him.

"i need your help..." he say again but his eyes widened when he saw him pointing his gun toward him.

"Shit!"

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

Youngjae stand outside of his room. Luckily his room owner put a bench on that rooftop and he can sat there while looking at the sky. He takes a deep breath and feels the cold wind. He still can't forget what happened that evening but he don't know what he should do. Jimin wouldn't tell him about that guy and he didn't want to push him. He don't want to tell Jinyoung or he will force him to stay with him again. 

Youngjae sighed. His gaze falls at the road infront of his house and he saw something. Someone was leaning at Mark's house door and he can see tha person is in pain. Youngjae fixed his eyes on that person and his eyes widened.

"Jaebum hyung!"

Quickly he ran down the stair and went outside. He walk toward Jaebum and saw him holding his injured arm. Blood are all over his body.

"Hyung! Are you okay?!"

"Go away, Youngjae!" he push Youngjae's body and fall against  the wall. Youngjae ignores his warning hold him instead. 

"Let me help you,hyung... I will call Mark hyung.." Youngjae try to push a bell button on the wall next to the door . He push it multiple times before he feels Jaebum's hand on his wrist. He look at him and saw him gasping. He moves closer toward him and then he saw his red eyes and his fangs. Youngjae flinched. He has fangs? He is...

"Hyung..." 

"Sorry, Youngjae.."  Jaebum hold Youngjae's waist pull him foward before he put his fangs on his neck. Youngjae gasped when he feels his sharp fangs penetrate into his neck. He want to shout but his voice didn't come out. He can feel Jaebum's hard grip on his waist and he pull his body closer to him. It's all happening to fast and eventhough Jaebum's sucking his blood right now he doesn't feels any pain at all. Instead he feels sleepy and his eyes feels heavy. Mark's screaming voice is the last things he heard before he lost his consciousness.

 

-to be continued-

A/N:::: quick question: what do you think Jimin is? 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

"Hey,wake up.."

Youngjae frowned. That voice is disturbing his sleep. Suddenly he feels something poking his right cheek. He push it away.

"Coco yah..don't disturb omma.." He pull the comforter over his head. 

"Hyung!! He's awake!" 

Youngjae open his eyes wide. That voice is louder now. Slowly he push the comforter and the first thing he saw was a blue-colored eyes looking at him at a close distant.

"Aaaaaaarhhhhhhhhh!!!" He shout loudly while push Bambam's body away. Making that poor boy fell off the bed. Quickly he sit up and look around. This is not my room..

"Are you awake?"

He turn to that voice and saw Mark and Jaebum stand at the door. They walk toward him while Yugyeom went to Bambam. Youngjae look at Jaebum and suddenly he remember what happen. He put his hand on his neck and pointed his other hand's index finger toward Jaebum.

"Yo..u.... You bite me..!" Said Youngjae loudly.

Jaebum and Mark look at each other before Mark step foward and sat next to Youngjae.

"Youngjae ah.. I've make a breakfast for us.. Wash up first and after that we'll eat..okay.."

"But..."

"Jaebum will tell you everything after that.. Don't worry.." He patted Youngjae's head. Youngjae look at Jaebum who's staring at the floor with his frowned look.

 ▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Jaebum walk into his room followed by Mark. They leave Youngjae with Yugyeom and Bambam until he finish taking a bath. Jaebum lift his shirt and discard it from his body. He walk toward his closet and take a new shirt. Mark look at Jaebum's body and saw his wound.

"You're lucky enough...that bullet didn't hit a vital place.." said Mark. Jaebum frown. Last night he almost die because of his mistake. He didn't bring enough weapon and that person suddenly appear and trying to kill him.

"He could just kill me immediately..but he toy me around and just make a wound on me.."

"Why he do that?"

"I don't know..but i will search for him again.. I need his help no matter what.."

"If he don't want to help? And want to kill you?"

Jaebum silent. Mark sighed. He really can't communicate with Jaebum about this. He don't know anything and Jaebum didn't want to talk about it either. He want to help but Jaebum don't want him interfere in this matter. After know Jaebum for almost 3 years, the only thing that he surely know is about him looking for Choi Youngjae. 

"And Youngjae..how about him?"

Jaebum look at him.

"I'll tell him everything..."

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Youngjae stare at Jaebum whose now sitting infront of him. They were still sitting at dining table after having breakfast just now. Mark come toward them after finish cleaning the dishes and sat beside Jaebum. Bambam and Yugyeom already sat infront of tv and cuddling with each other. 

"So...do you want to explain what happen last night?" asked Youngjae. Jaebum look at him. 

"Before i tell you eveything..i want you to see this.." Jaebum push one white envelope toward Youngjae. Youngjae took it and take out the content. There was a few photos inside that envelope.

"Do you remember that?" Jaebum pointed his finger toward the photo. Youngjae look at it. It was a photo of 2 man and a woman. And little child. He stare long at the photo and he notice that it was Jaebum. And...the other two person is his parent. He look at Jaebum.

"This....i have this person photo..and Jinyoung hyung say they are my parent.. But..you.." Youngjae don't know how to finish his word. Jaebum in the photo and infront of him look the same.

"Yeah...that's your parent..and me.. We're best friend..and that little child is you.."

Youngjae look at the photo again. He was still small in that photo." but...how..."

"I'm not human..thats why i still look the same like in that photo.." Jaebum saw Youngjae's shocked face. He take a deep breath before slowly release it.

"I know about you losing your childhood memories.. But still i want you to listen to everything i said..okay?"

Slowly he nodded. 

"I'm not human..i'm vampire..same as Mark and Bambam..i've known your father even before he meet your mother..and we're best friend..he know about me and still want to be my friend..however..things changed 10 years ago..

Eventhough i said i'm a vampire..but i'm don't have a pure blood of vampire.. I'm just one of the success experiment.."

"Experiment?" 

Jaebum nodded. " There's only one pure vampire blood in Korea..and he is my adopted father.. He's doing this crazy experiment and trying to create as many vampires as he can using his own blood.. And i'm one of them.. He only keep the one he like by his side and let the other vampires to do whatever they want.. 

10 years ago...without me knowing..he take you from  your family and try to transfer the blood into your body.."

Jaebum saw Youngjae gasped but he still continue.

"I know about it too late and they already put it into yours...however..your body rejecting the blood.. You didn't die or didn't become vampire.. Your parents and i managed to fight them back and take you away..however..."

Youngjae saw Jaebum sad face and suddenly his dream come into his mind. He take a deep breath. Trying to calm his frantic heart. 

"Your parent...died while trying to run away...and you disappear... I thought you already die that night.. I managed to run away from my father and i went to LA.. Bambam and Yugyeom also one of the experiment..but only Bambam become vampire..and Yugyeom is like you.. His body rejecting that blood.. Thats why i bring them with me and live with me.."

Youngjae turn to look at the duo that bickering about something.

"I only know about you being alive when i'm already at LA..and i try hard to look for you.. I'm afraid my father will found you.. And i don't want it too happen again.."

"What happen...if he found out about me still alive?" Youngjae asked. He stare into Jaebum's eyes.

"Your blood...is special.. Only a few of yours in this world that will reject vampire's blood and still alive.. For us, your blood is like our energy.. You wouldn't die even though we bite you countless time...unlike other human..."

Youngjae feels cringe in his skin. He can feel his hand trembling. Jaebum stand up from his seat and move toward Youngjae's side. He sat next to him and hold his hand.

"That's why i'm trying to find you.. I want to protect you from other vampire.. However, I've make a mistake..."

Youngjae look at him.

"I shouldn't bite you last night.. Your blood scent will becoming strong after I bite you and other vampire will know about you.."

Youngjae flinched when he hear that. 

"I'm really sorry...but I promise I will protect you with my own life.. I wouldn't let them touch you..I can't protect your parent but I will make sure you're safe no matter what.." Jaebum stare into his eyes while holding his hand tight. Youngjae stare blankly before look down at their hand.

"What are you thinking? If you're mad at me, just say it.. I deserves it if you mad at me.."

Youngjae shook his head. "No..it just.. I don't know.. This whole time i don't know anything about my parent..and now...you're telling me this.. I don't know what to do..I don't know what to believe...I don't know how should I react to this.."

Jaebum wrap his arm at Youngjae's shoulder and pull him into a hug.

"I'm sorry.. I should've find you earlier.. If you need time to believe me, just take it as much as you can.. But I'm still with my word..I will protect you no matter what.. I'll stay by your side.."

Youngjae feels his cheek getting hotter. He glance at Mark whose standing not far from them.

"Is Mark also like you?" He asked.

Jaebum turn to look at Mark before look at Youngjae again.

"He is also vampire..but not the same as I am.. He's from a royal blood.."

"Royal blood?"

"I will tell you next time, Youngjae ah.." Mark interrupt them. Youngjae look at him. Mark smile. 

Then suddenly Youngjae's eyes widened. He remember something. He look at Mark again.

"Oh no..what should we do?"

Mark and Jaebum look at him with curious look.

"What happened?" Jaebum asked.

"Jinyoung hyung..."

Mark lift his eyebrow." What about him?"

Youngjae look at him.

"He hate vampire..!"

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Taehyung standing at the door with crossed arm. Jimin look at his frowned face.

"Do you want to tell me where you go? You've been missing since last night.." Taehyung try yo control his voice. He's really mad with Jimin because last night he went out without telling him and just come back this afternoon with a tired face and body. Jimin take out his shoes before walking past Taehyung.

"I've got something to do.."

Taehyung grab his hand and make him turn around facing him.

"This is not the first time you did this and I've keep quite all this time..!! I wouldn't tolerate with your attitude again!! Now tell me what that damn thing you do that make you look like a walking corpse!!" Taehyung shout to his face and making Jimin startled. He stare at Taehyung's red face before slowly push his hand away. 

"You don't have to know.. It's not important..!"

"Park Jimin!!" Taehyung shout again when Jimin walk away to the bathroom. A few second pass before Taehyung also walk toward their bathroom but he stop in front of the door. The door is not fully closed and he can see Jimin inside. His eyes widened when he stare at his naked back. There's two small scar on his back and it's..bleeding. He never saw that scar before this and he can see Jimin is in pain. Taehyung flustered when he saw Jimin's body start to fading away.

"Jimin!"


	6. CHAPTER SIX

_He told me that when he's still a kid, his grandpa always scared him with a scary vampire story every night because he's naughty and didn't listen to his grandpa.. That's why until now, he hate vampire.. Its give him a bad dream.."_

Mark stare at the man that standing near the counter. Jinyoung look good with pink long shirt and black pant. He's making a coffee for his customer and chat with his worker. Mark watch his every movement and he realize Jinyoung is very diligent in his work and when he's talking, he tend to stare deeply into other person eyes. But when he talk with him, Jinyoung seems to avoiding his eyes sometimes. 

Mark sigh deeply.

"What with that sigh?"

Mark look up. Jinyoung is standing next to him and now sitting at the chair in front of him. He smile warmly and it melt Mark's heart.

"Nothing.. Are you busy?" Jinyoung look around his cafe.

"Hmmm.. No I guess.. Why? Do you want me to become your model again?"

Mark smile. "Do you want to?"

Jinyoung shook his head before laugh. Mark also laugh with him.

"Last time is hard for me.. I can't stand in front of the camera for a long time.."

"Its such a waste..you have a nice face and body.." Jinyoung just smile sheepishly and stare at Mark's face.

"Are you free this evening? Around 5 pm?" Jinyoung asked. Mark look at his watch. Now its 3.30pm.

"I'm not doing anything today so yes.."

"Great.. I want you to accompany me.."

"To where?"

"Airport.. I want to pick up someone.."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend.."

Mark froze at his seat. He stare at the smiling man in front of him.

◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾

Jimin slowly open his eyes. He scan his surrounding before slowly sighing. 

this is my room right?

"You've become too weak.." Someone's voice can be heard and Jimin didn't have to get up to see who it is.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. 

In front of his bed. Next to his desk, there's Yoongi stand while cross his arm and staring at his lying body.

"Well...I thought you're going to die and I want that honor to bring your soul to another world.." He walk toward the bed and sat on it. Next to Jimin's body. He look at him.

"You don't have much time.. Take back your wings from them and go back to where you come from... Its still not too late to ask for forgiveness..."

Jimin glare at him.  "You don't have to tell me what I should do.."

Yoongi smirk. "10 years is not enough?"

"Shut up.."

"Or..you have become to attached to that human? Not willing to leave him?"

"Shut up.."

"Or watching him die?"

CRACK!! Suddenly the mirror at the table smashed and shattered into the floor. Yoongi look behind him slightly before turn to Jimin again. 

"Pissed me off again and don't think I wouldn't fight you.." Jimin warned him with a tense voice. Yoongi stare at his face before slowly put up his left hand toward the mess on the floor. He slowly caress Jimin's cheek with his right hand.

"You've changed..."

After that, he vanish into thin air and the door suddenly open. 

"Jimin! What happen??" Taehyung come into the room and rushed toward the bed. Taehyung get up and look at him.

"I heard the sound of the broken mirror just no.." Taehyung look at the mirror at the table and its still there. 

".....or am I wrong?"

"What happen? Why I'm here?" Jimin asked him. The last thing he remember is he washing his face at the bathroom and suddenly his sight become black. Taehyung sat on the bed and facing him. He hold his cold hand.

"You fainted.. I went to the bathroom because you took a long time and I saw you on the floor.."

"Ohh.." That's all he can say. He really didn't remember but he know his body is weak now and he shouldn't push it too far. He need to rest. Suddenly his body being pull forward and getting hugged.

"T..tae.."

"Don't scared me like that again Jimin ah.. I'm so scared when you didn't wake up! I thought I will lose you!" Jimin can feel Taehyung squished his body into the hug. He smile.

"I'm sorry..."  Taehyung shook his head.

"No..I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I raise my voice and mad at you.. I didn't meant it.. I'm sorry.." Jimin put his hand on Taehyung's back and hide his face at Taehyung's shoulder.

 _He's so warm..._ ◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾

Youngjae look at his phone. He smile warmly while reading Jaebum's message telling him to taking care of himself and come back quickly. After what happen this morning, Jaebum and Mark ask him to stay at their house. It's for his safety. Youngjae didn't say yes yet because he don't know what excuse he want to tell Jinyoung later. He need some time and Jaebum agree to it. However, Mark say they will do their house warming party later and he will invite Jinyoung too. And he want Youngjae to tell Jinyoung at that time . He sighed. He really hope Jinyoung wouldn't be mad if he move out from his current house.

He look at his watch. Now he's sitting in the bench at the park near a shopping mall. Yugyeom and Bambam want to shopping earlier and dragged him to go with them. Now he's waiting for them finish buying their things.

Meowww...

Youngjae startled and look at his feet. There's a cat sitting next to his feet.

"Aww...hello there..are you hungry?" Youngjae patted it's head.

"Kunta.. Don't disturb other people.." Someone voice can be heard and Youngjae look up. He saw a young man walking toward him with a worried face. He stand up when that man bow and pick up the cat.

"Sorry..did he disturb you?" He asked. Youngjae shook his head. He smiled.

"No..he's so cute..what his name?"

"Kunta.."

Youngjae patted his head again.

"I also have a pet..my dog name Coco.."

That man smile. He put up his hand.

"May I know your name?"

Youngjae grab his hand and smile widely.

"Youngjae.. Choi youngjae.. And you?"

"I'm.." " Youngjae hyung!!"

Youngjae turn to that voice. He saw Yugyeom and Bambam walking toward him with a bunch of shopping bag at their hand and smile happily. He turn around to face that man but he's already gone. 

◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾◾

"Where'd you go? I've been looking for you.. " Daehyun approaching a man that standing next to the glass window. That man have been staring outside for a moment.

"What are you thinking about,Youngjae?" He asked again. Youngjae turn and look at him with a smile. 

"I've met him..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :my job is killing me..╥﹏╥ I'm so tired..

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please ignore my grammar... And i also have another acc on asianfanfic(monggaelly).. If you found this on asianfanfic, thats mine... Thanks for reading...*bow*


End file.
